Forest
Wikipedia Link Attack Bonus and Armor Class checks occur more often in forests. List of Encounters Level 1 Special Types (0) Constructs (0) Dragons (0) Giants (0) Magic (1) Traps (0) Undead Armor Class (5) |style="background-color: #d6c7cc;"|The logs gave NAME quite a bashing and tumbled her/him to the bottom of the hill. After extricating herself/himself, she/he stealthily scaled the hill and caught the brigands who were responsible. They were a little surprised she/he had survived -- and frankly, so was she/he. *'4-9 damage' *'25 XP' *'5-7 gold' |- |colspan="2"| NAME was ambushed by a goblin blackblade! The blackblade lunged at him/her with a glinting dagger. * |-valign="top" |style="background-color: #c6cfca;"|'NAME' twisted to the side, deftly dodging the goblin's assault. Then s/he ATTACKED him with his/her WEAPON. * 46 XP * 8-12 gold |style="background-color: #d6c7cc;"|'NAME' couldn't move aside fast enough and took a light stab to the arm. He/She finished the fight a moment later but, unfortunately, blood was now streaming down his/her arm. * 7-9 damage *'20 XP' |- |colspan="2"| NAME was following a trail through the woods when his/her foot was violently yanked out from under him/her. His/her body followed, and s/he was suddenly upside down, swaying back and forth from a tree branch. Then goblins with big sticks emerged from the woods. * |-valign="top" |style="background-color: #c6cfca;"|The goblins took turns trying to smash NAME with sticks while cackling jokes to each other. Between his/her expert wiggling and his armor, NAME didn't receive any real injuries. S/he reached out with his/her WEAPON and ATTACKED one of the goblins in the face. Their tone instantly changed and they scurried away from their dangerous prey. This gave NAME plenty of time to free himself/herself and follow their fresh tracks. *'46 XP' *'15-17 gold' |style="background-color: #d6c7cc;"|The goblins took turns trying to smash NAME with sticks while cackling jokes to each other. They were quite successful too, which did not feel good to NAME. Eventually, s/he reached out with his fists and punched one of the goblins in the face. Their tone instantly changed and they scurried away from their dangerous prey. This gave NAME plenty of time to free her/himself. *'4 damage' *'20 XP' *'5-6 gold' |- |colspan="2"| NAME knew that the only thing worse than hearing the whizz of an arrow coming at you was the sound of it thunking into your leg. * |-valign="top" |style="background-color: #c6cfca;"|Better still was the gwonging of it hitting NAME's armor in a mostly harmless way. He/she dove into the bushes and furtively scanned the area for the source of the arrow. A half-elf ranger wielding a short bow burst through the trees and ran down the road in search of her prey. NAME decided to stay out of sight for a while. *'83 XP' |style="background-color: #d6c7cc;"|'NAME' had definitely heard the thunking sound, but must have been in shock because s/he didn't feel a thing yet. He/She dove into the bushes and furtively scanned the area for the source of the arrow. Presently, a half-elf ranger with a short bow burst through the trees and ran down the road in search of her prey. NAME decided to stay out of sight for a while. Luckily, it was only a flesh wound. *'6-10 damage' *'25 XP' |} Attack Bonus (3) |style="background-color: #d6c7cc;"|In addition to being especially ugly, this goblin cutter was particularly elusive, dodging and weaving for several minutes before disappearing into the woods. NAME hoped it wouldn't come back with friends. *'4-8 damage' *'16 XP' |- |colspan="2"| NAME was making good progress through the forest when a fire beetle leaped at him/her from the shrubbery. * |-valign="top" |style="background-color: #c6cfca;"|'NAME' was ready, and ATTACKED the fire beetle to death in a most heroic fashion. Never again shall that wicked insect terrorize travelers... unless there are more of them. *'60 XP' *'Items Found' |style="background-color: #d6c7cc;"|Unable to fend it off, NAME took a serious beetle bite before fleeing down the path and out of harm's way. *'4-10 damage' *'24 XP' |} Charisma (1) Constitution (1) Dexterity (1) Intelligence (1+Rare) Strength (1) Wisdom (1) Level 2 Special Types (0) Constructs (0) Dragons (0) Giants (3) Magic (3) Traps (0) Undead Armor Class (11) |style="background-color: #d6c7cc;"|'NAME' couldn't move aside fast enough and took a light stab to the arm. She/he finished the fight a moment later but, unfortunately, blood was now streaming down her arm. *'4 damage' *'46 XP'' |- |colspan="2"| NAME knew that the only thing worse than hearing the whizz of an arrow coming at you was the sound of it thunking into your leg. * |-valign="top" |style="background-color: #c6cfca;"|Better still was the gwonging of it hitting NAME's armor in a mostly harmless way. S/he dove into the bushes and furtively scanned the area for the source of the arrow. A half-elf ranger wielding a short bow burst through the trees and ran down the road in search of her prey. NAME decided to stay out of sight for a while. * 83 XP |style="background-color: #d6c7cc;"|FAIL TEXT |- |colspan="2"| NAME was doing his/her best not to be too loud while tromping through the forest when several logs suddenly came tumbling down a hillside at him/her. * |-valign="top" |style="background-color: #c6cfca;"|S/he avoided injury from this devious ambush and soon hunted down the perpetrators that were just over the hill. They gave themselves and their valuables up under the pressure of clearly superior force. *'55 XP' *'10 gold' |style="background-color: #d6c7cc;"|The logs gave NAME quite a bashing and tumbled him/her to the bottom of the hill. After extricating him/herself, he/she stealthily scaled the hill and caught the brigands who were responsible. They were a little surprised he/she had survived -- and frankly, so was he/she. * 5-8 damage * 25 XP * 4-5 gold |- |colspan="2"| NAME was following a trail through the woods when his/her foot was violently yanked out from under him. His/her body followed, and he/she was suddenly upside down, swaying back and forth from a tree branch. Then goblins with big sticks emerged from the woods. * |-valign="top" |style="background-color: #c6cfca;"|The goblins took turns trying to smash NAME with sticks while cackling jokes to each other. Between his expert wiggling and his armor, NAME didn't receive any real injuries. He/She reached out with his/her WEAPON and stabbed one of the goblins in the face. Their tone instantly changed and they scurried away from their dangerous prey. This gave NAME plenty of time to free himself/herself and follow their fresh tracks. * 46 XP * 14-22 gold |style="background-color: #d6c7cc;"|FAIL TEXT |- |colspan="2"| It was not a pleasant sight when the stone came flying out of the bushes at NAME's head. * |-valign="top" |style="background-color: #c6cfca;"|It did no harm, of course -- but still, it was not pleasant to see it coming straight for him/her. The easy fight against the two goblin blackblades did somewhat make up for it, however, as they carried some valuables on them. *'72 XP' *'12-14 gold'' |style="background-color: #d6c7cc;"|FAIL TEXT |- |colspan="2"| The imp must have been invisible, because it appeared out of nowhere with its stinger driving right for NAME. * |-valign="top" |style="background-color: #c6cfca;"|'NAME' parried the stinger with his/her WEAPONTYPE and knocked the imp to the ground. He/She forced the imp to reveal its evil master's intentions. * +3 Wisdom for 8 encounters * 88 XP |style="background-color: #d6c7cc;"|His/her armor failed to protect him/her and the imp flew off, cackling all the way. * 6-8 damage * 26 XP |- |colspan="2"| NAME came upon some old ruins. He/she had a bad feeling about them as he/she began to explore them. With a sudden flapping of wings he/she was beset by three stirges! * |-valign="top" |style="background-color: #c6cfca;"|The stirges came at him/she repeatedly, but he/she avoided their attacks and let his/her armor thwart others. It didn't take long to slay them all, but it wasn't until he/she found a long abandoned sack of gold in the ruins that he/she felt better about the whole thing. * 68 XP * 17-19 gold |style="background-color: #d6c7cc;"|The stirges came at him/her repeatedly, and one of them was able to latch onto him for what seemed an eternity before he/she ATTACKED it. Still bleeding a little, he/she hurried out of the ruins before any more of the creatures appeared. He/she did manage to pick up a small sack of ancient gold coins before leaving, however. * 11 damage * 30 XP * 9 gold |- |colspan="2"| Swords can be very dangerous. NAME faced another in what was sure to be a very long line of swords pointed at him/her. The hilt of the particular sword in question was held by a tiefling warrior. The sword itself was approaching him/her with alarming celerity. * |-valign="top" |style="background-color: #c6cfca;"|His/her defenses were up to the task this time, but will they be the next time? NAME did not have time to think about that as s/he fended off a flurry of blows and countered with attacks of his/her own. The enemy was energetic but not very skilled, and not at all experienced. NAME would never know what drove him to a life of crime, but s/he soon learned how much gold he was carrying. * 61 XP * 18-29 gold |style="background-color: #d6c7cc;"|FAIL TEXT |- |colspan="2"| Wererats are known to lie in wait and ambush travelers. Knowing this, it was only somewhat startling when one attacked NAME from the bushes. * |-valign="top" |style="background-color: #c6cfca;"|The wererat's swipe caught NAME in the shin, but his/her armor absorbed the attack. The wererat's armor was significantly less successful in absorbing NAME's counterattack. *'94 XP' *'8-11 gold'' |style="background-color: #d6c7cc;"|The wererat's swipe caught NAME in the knee and he/she almost lost his/her footing. He/She dodged back and behind a tree. When the creature stepped into view, NAME fiercely ATTACKED it with his/her WEAPON. * 7-11 damage * 32 XP * 14 gold |- |colspan="2"| When a spitting drake head popped through the leaves to his/her right, he/she jumped back. * |-valign="top" |style="background-color: #c6cfca;"|When it spit a big nasty glob of acid, NAME dodged to the left and countered with his/her WEAPON. * 88 XP * 29-36 gold |style="background-color: #d6c7cc;"|When it spit a big nasty glob of acid, NAME took it like an adult. It burned. * 7-12 damage * 28 XP * 7-11 gold |- |colspan="2"| NAME was trying to make a bit more progress by traveling after dark. It wasn't the best plan, a fact made even more clear when a shadowhunter bat flew by and slashed at him/her with its tail * |-valign="top" |style="background-color: #c6cfca;"|'NAME' dodge the attack and grabbed the beast's tail. Without missing a beat, NAME smashed the bat into the side of a tree. Stunned, bat was unable to defend itself against NAME's further attacks. NAME's final attack split the beasts belly, exposing several small gems inside. Apparently the bat had mistaken them for juicy fruits. * 88 XP * 27 gold |style="background-color: #d6c7cc;"|FAIL TEXT |} Attack Bonus (11) |style="background-color: #d6c7cc;"|Unable to fend it off, NAME took a serious beetle bite before fleeing down the path and out of harm's way. * 4-9 damage * 24 XP |- |colspan="2"| NAME found him/herself facing off against an ugly goblin. Goblins are ugly as a rule, but this one was particularly ugly in a way that might have been distracting to an unseasoned adventurer. * |-valign="top" |style="background-color: #c6cfca;"|It probably didn't matter how ugly the goblins NAME encountered were, they all fell quickly enough to his/her WEAPON. *'1-3 damage' *'55 XP' *'11-12 gold' |style="background-color: #d6c7cc;"|In addition to being especially ugly, this goblin cutter was particularly elusive, dodging and weaving for several minutes before disappearing into the woods. NAME hoped it wouldn't come back with friends. * 4-10 damage * 16 XP |- |colspan="2"| NAME saw a spiretop drake harassing a merchant. * |-valign="top" |style="background-color: #c6cfca;"|He/she ATTACKED the drake with his/her WEAPON, felling it easily. The merchant was so grateful he paid NAME a hefty reward. * 46 XP * 12-14 gold |style="background-color: #d6c7cc;"|Not being able to kill the drake, NAME was forced to retreat. He/she tried to imagine that the merchant was a swindler, embezzler, or charlatan instead of feeling guilty about it. * 8-9 damage * 15 XP |- |colspan="2"| It turned out that creeps are everywhere, and even in the woods they sometimes popped out of the foliage to assault adventurers like NAME. * |-valign="top" |style="background-color: #c6cfca;"|A quick thrust with his WEAPON was all it took to fell the creep. *'68 XP' *'6-7 gold' |style="background-color: #d6c7cc;"|It took several misses and finally a diving lunge to injure and scare off the creep. The creep's pack got left behind. *'7-9 damage' *'22 XP'' |- |colspan="2"| After chasing the kobold that stole his/her dinner for a quarter mile, NAME had one chance to grab the runt before it jumped down a small hole at the base of an old stump. * |-valign="top" |style="background-color: #c6cfca;"|Making a graceful dive, NAME wrestled the little scamp to the ground, took back his/her dinner, and robbed it blind as punishment. *'68 XP' *'8-11 gold'' |style="background-color: #d6c7cc;"|'NAME' made a dive for it, but his/her aim was not good enough. He/She crashed hard on the rocks, and the little scamp slipped into a hole that led to who-knows-where. * 9 damage * 22 XP |- |colspan="2"| Pickpockets are one of the last things NAME expected to find in the forest. Somehow trouble -- and pickpockets -- seemed to be good at finding him/her too. This particular halfling thief had been caught red-handed and decided to put up a fight. * |-valign="top" |style="background-color: #c6cfca;"|After a feint and a taunt, NAME delivered a grievous wound with his WEAPON. The thief did not know when he was beaten, and NAME was forced to kill him. *'72 XP' *'4-5 gold'' |style="background-color: #d6c7cc;"|After a feint and a taunt, what NAME thought would be the killing blow became another feint. Twenty-eight feints later, both he/she and the halfling were panting and exhausted. NAME managed one last burst of strength and delivered a fatal wound with his WEAPON. * 26 XP * 9-13 gold |- |colspan="2"| Hearing a suspicious rustling sound ahead, NAME crept around a dense grove of trees to see a hobgoblin sneaking up on a family that was foolishly having a picnic deep in the woods. * |-valign="top" |style="background-color: #c6cfca;"|'NAME' charged to reach the hobgoblin before it could attack the family and smashed it with his/her WEAPON. The hobgoblin buckled under the crushing blow while the startled family leaped to their feet. They were most grateful to NAME for protecting them from the hobgoblin. * 72 XP * 16-19 gold |style="background-color: #d6c7cc;"|'NAME' charged to reach the hobgoblin before it could attack the family. In his/her haste, he missed wildly. The hobgoblin tripped NAME and slashed at his/her legs and torso with its short sword. NAME threw dirt into the hobgoblin's eyes and rolled to his/her feet. To his/her surprise, the father of the family stepped in and clobbered the hobgoblin over the head with the small chest they kept their picnic dishes in. It knocked the hobgoblin out cold. * 5-6 damage * 19 XP * 8-10 gold |- |colspan="2"| A pseudodragon is not really a dragon -- it's actually a drake. When one started harassing NAME, it certainly seemed dangerous enough. * |-valign="top" |style="background-color: #c6cfca;"|Carefully judging his timing, NAME was able to knock the beast out of the air with his/her WEAPON. Once grounded, it was easy to subdue. NAME didn't want to kill the drake -- it would fetch a higher price as an exotic pet than as spare parts. * 85 XP * 29-35 gold |style="background-color: #d6c7cc;"|Unable to hit it in the air, NAME climbed a tree to fight the beast. That didn't work at all, but the pseudodragon wasn't getting anywhere either. It gave up and flew away. * 8-9 damage * 28 XP |- |colspan="2"| NAME was hanging out with several other adventurers he/she'd met in the forest. They decided to have a sparring tournament. Naturally, wagering was involved. * |-valign="top" |style="background-color: #c6cfca;"|With his/her superior skills, NAME won the tournament handily. * 88 XP * 28-35 gold |style="background-color: #d6c7cc;"|'NAME' got injured in the semifinals, but won a prize for his/her respectable showing. * 12 damage * 28 XP * 9 gold |- |colspan="2"| Grunting sounds in the woods, especially at night, can be spooky. Even spookier were the grunting sounds made by the two hobgoblin grunts that attacked NAME in the middle of the night. * |-valign="top" |style="background-color: #c6cfca;"|Using a combination of feints, leg sweeps, dodges, and WEAPONTYPE strikes, NAME decimated the hobgoblin grunts. * 91 XP * 23 gold |style="background-color: #d6c7cc;"|The fight started off badly, but eventually took a turn for the better, and NAME was able to give the hobgoblins what they deserved. * 10 damage * 37 XP * 17 gold |- |colspan="2"| Many fights have defining moments -- that one strike that turns the tide or reveals the difference in between combatant's skills. In NAME's fight against two human bandits, he/she had just such a moment. Outnumbered with a steep dropoff behind her, NAME felt death, or at least a severely painful injury, closing in on him/her. * |-valign="top" |style="background-color: #c6cfca;"|Crouching down, NAME took some dirt in one hand and tightened her grip on his/her WEAPON TYPE. In an abrupt burst of speed, he/she threw the dirt in the eyes of one bandit and ATTACKED the other. Spinning past them like a dervish, NAME caught them both dead center and finished the job. * 94 XP * 9-11 gold * Bracers of Rejuvenation/Plate Armor |style="background-color: #d6c7cc;"|He/she desperately tried a fancy strike against both of them at once. It must have been a bit too fancy, because it totally missed. Their counterattacks knocked him/her back and back again, right off the edge. Flailing, he/she grabbed one of them by the wrist and dragged him over the edge. The bandit mostly broke NAME's fall, but it would be a stretch to call it a victory of any kind. * ? damage * 31 XP * ? gold |} Charisma (3) Constitution (2 + 1 rare) Dexterity (3) Intelligence (2) Strength (4) Wisdom (3 + 1 rare) Level 3 Special Types (0) Constructs (0) Dragons (0) Giants (3) Magic (1) Traps (1) Undead Armor Class (13) Attack Bonus (12) Charisma (2) Constitution (2 + 1 rare) Dexterity (4) Intelligence (4 + 1 rare) Strength (3) Wisdom (4 + 1 rare) Level 4 Special Types (1) Constructs (rare) Dragons (0) Giants (1) Magic (0) Traps (2) Undead Armor Class (12) Attack Bonus (11) Charisma (2 + 1 rare) Constitution (2 + 2 rare) Dexterity (3) Intelligence (3 + 1 rare) Strength (4) Wisdom (4) Level 5 Special Types (1) Constructs (1 rare) Dragons (0) Giants (1) Magic (1) Traps (2) Undead Armor Class (14) Attack Bonus (11) Charisma (2 + 1 rare) Constitution (3 + 2 rare) Dexterity (4) Intelligence (3 + 1 rare) Strength (5) Wisdom (2) Level 6 Special Types (2) Constructs (1 + 1 rare) Dragons (0) Giants (3 + 1 rare) Magic (1) Traps (2) Undead Armor Class (15 + 1 rare) Attack Bonus (13) Charisma (2) Constitution (4 + 1 rare) Dexterity (5) Intelligence (5 + 1 rare) Strength (3) Wisdom (4) Level 7 Special Types (1) Constructs (1+rare) Dragons (1) Giants (2 + 1 rare) Magic (1) Traps (1) Undead Armor Class (11 + 1 rare) Attack Bonus (13 + 1 rare) Charisma (1 + 1 rare) Constitution (5) Dexterity (3) Intelligence (5 + 1 rare) Strength (4) Wisdom (5) Level 8 Special Types (1) Constructs (2) Dragons (1) Giants (3) Magic (0) Traps (1) Undead Armor Class (13 + 1 rare) Attack Bonus (13) Charisma (1 + 2 rare) Constitution (3) Dexterity (4) Intelligence (4) Strength (4) Wisdom (5) Level 9 Special Types (0) Constructs (2) Dragons (1) Giants (2) Magic (0) Traps (0) Undead Armor Class (9) Attack Bonus (9) Charisma (2 rare) Constitution (2) Dexterity (3) Intelligence (1) Strength (3) Wisdom (3) Level 10 Special Types (0) Constructs (1) Dragons (0) Giants (2) Magic (0) Traps (0) Undead Armor Class (4) Attack Bonus (4) Charisma (1 rare) Constitution (0) Dexterity (2) Intelligence (0) Strength (1) Wisdom (1) Level 11 | | | ‡For future additions, please Do not edit following text Ability (X) Category:Terrain